


海洋学科研项目

by GrandBaguette



Category: Original Work
Genre: Exophilia, Genital slits, Hey but what do you call an intersex merperson anyway, Intersex, Mammalian merman, Mermaids, Mermen, Non-Human Genitalia, Other, Porn With Plot, and only a pussy, ok it’s a merman but he has a pussy, 人外, 海豚/鲸系人鱼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandBaguette/pseuds/GrandBaguette
Summary: 科学家出海的时候捉到了一条人鱼。
Relationships: Merman/Original Male Character, human/merman - Relationship - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Acquisition

**Author's Note:**

> 还没写完，先把写完的放上来，激励自己努力写完。
> 
> 包含要素：  
> · 比较人外的那种人鱼  
> · 海豚系人鱼，滑溜溜的，没有鳞  
> · 男鱼长批  
> · 男鱼的生殖裂，里面只有批

科学家捉住了一条人鱼。

在一年最热的天气里，科学家请了年假，逃离了所有的实验，论文，懒散的助手们和不肯交作业的学生，租了一条小船，独自一人开到海上海钓。

临近傍晚的时候，科学家发现了人鱼的身影。起初只是水里的一道黑影，像是鲨鱼，或是海豚，在水面下漫无目的地游动。夕阳在海面上映出一道道金色的反光，让影子看得不清楚。科学家的船没有启动发动机，安静地在水上漂着，似乎没有被注意到。黑影无意识地游近了，科学家发现影子的主人既不是鲨鱼也不是海豚，而是有着与人类近似的上身轮廓，是一条人鱼。

人鱼通常远离人类群居生活，科学家不知道为什么这一只会落单，而且游荡到了渔船出没的近海，他只知道人鱼的身影在水中是那么好看，流线型的身体，微长的发丝在水中无重力地飘荡，游动的时候尾部上下摆动，尾鳍翻动水流。科学家盯着影子看了许久。人鱼不紧不慢地在船附近游了一会儿，好像始终没有发现船的存在，过了一段时间，似乎对这片海域失去了兴趣，转身朝相反的方向游去。

鬼使神差般地，科学家举起了随船的渔枪。

科学家把人鱼带回了自己的家。人鱼被打了镇静剂，此刻正蜷缩在科学家的浴缸里昏迷不醒。科学家看着一动不动的人鱼，拿起手机，打电话请施工队来自家地下修一个水池。加急。

人鱼的手，或者说是爪上长着尖锐的指甲，科学家隐约记得这是这种生物用来捕猎的重要器官。这个体型的猎手在海洋里是致命的存在。镇静剂只剩下一两个小时的作用，科学家从储藏室找来了几条宽皮带，把人鱼的手臂折叠着放在胸口，用皮带把手臂紧紧地与躯干固定在一起。然后科学家找来了钳子，把尖锐的指甲修剪干净。

人鱼的上半身与人类非常相似，但科学家知道它身体内部的构造与人类有着诸多区别。皮肤比人类厚，更偏冷色，有着便于游泳时减少阻力的黏膜。位置较为靠上的呼吸孔，分隔更明显的呼吸系统和消化系统，藏在肌肉下厚厚的内脏脂肪让身体得以在海中保暖。没有观察到突出的乳房，是一条雄性。从肚脐往下，皮肤渐渐变厚，从接近人类的结构过渡到接近海洋生物的结构。尾部灵活，有着发达的肌肉，脊柱每节之间的缝隙也变宽，给予充分的活动空间。这条人鱼有着灰蓝色的尾部，背面接近腰的位置长着有弹性的背鳍，尾部由上至下流线型逐渐变窄，末端大大的一对尾鳍像心形一样左右展开。

很美。科学家不由自主地被人鱼的下半身吸引了注意力。人鱼没有人类的道德与羞耻，生殖裂大方地暴露着，身体正面，就在尾部开始不久的位置，肛门之上，一条狭长的裂缝，边缘有着微妙的突起。人鱼的雄性与雌性在生殖裂的外观上区别不大，只是雌性的生殖裂位置比雄性要较为靠下。科学家捉住的这条个体的生殖裂位置比较居中，单从这一点无法准确判断性别。

科学家伸手摸上人鱼的尾部。凉凉的，滑滑的。生殖裂边缘的小突起软软的，弹性十足。

科学家把手指伸进了生殖裂里面。很热，很湿。科学家又添了一根手指，往更深的地方探去。生殖裂内部有着一圈圈的环状突起，只有甬道，摸不到阴茎。科学家无意识地屏住了呼吸。科学家抽出手，去确认人鱼的胸部。确实没有乳房结构，乳头也藏在小小的裂缝之下——为了游动时不产生阻力，此刻在手指的不断刺激下微微探出了头。人鱼的上半身骨架和肌肉分布也有着明显的雄性特征，宽阔的肩膀，发达的手臂肌肉。科学家再次把手伸进生殖裂里，摸进更深的地方。生殖裂内部在刺激之下开始分泌液体。甬道深处能摸到雌性特有的皱褶结构，依然找不到任何类似阴茎的东西。

科学家明白了什么。这条人鱼是个特殊个体。或许因为基因突变，或许只是基因表达出错，不管为什么，这条明显是雄性的人鱼，下面长着雌性的生殖器。或许这就是它落单的原因，或许如此特别的个体在种群中遭到了排挤和欺凌。

生殖裂里的肌肉动了起来，人鱼醒了。人鱼看起来很困惑，剧烈挣扎了一下，尾鳍拍打水面发出很大的水声，生殖裂里的肌肉紧绷，夹紧了科学家的手指。人鱼很快注意到了肢体上的束缚，似乎明白了挣扎也是徒劳，安静了下来。科学家抽出手。人鱼的大眼睛警惕地盯着科学家看，没有什么表情。人鱼需要在昏暗的水下视物，瞳孔比人类要大许多。

科学家注意到人鱼的尾巴侧面，渔枪留下的伤口还敞着，皮肤裂开，鲸脂和肌肉都露在外面，但是没什么出血。

科学家在浴缸的水里滴了些抗生素。

地下室施工的几天，人鱼一直缩在小小的浴缸里。科学家没有解开对它的束缚。人鱼大部分时间一动不动，偶尔小幅度地扭动身子。科学家拎着装了海鱼的桶进来，人鱼一直紧紧地盯着他看。人鱼之间靠超声沟通，没有和人类交流的方式。

人鱼把头伸进桶里，叼起小鱼，整条吞进肚子。人鱼一直没有什么活动，一次只能吃掉小半筒。

第三天的时候，人鱼突然拒绝进食。身体蜷成一个团，靠着浴缸壁一动不动。科学家把它翻过来，检查是否有异状。视线再次不自觉地被生殖裂吸引，科学家注意到人鱼的生殖裂有一些红肿，从突起内侧能隐约看到内部的红肉，似乎还有一些液体渗出。这条人鱼到排卵期了，科学家意识到。这也证明了这条特殊雄性个体不只拥有雌性的生殖器外形，而是配备了全套，体内有子宫，有正常工作的卵巢。

不知道为什么，想到这里科学家发现自己硬得不行。

一般雌性人鱼在排卵期会更加积极活动，而不是像它一样把自己缩起来，更不会拒绝食物。科学家没有去想这条个体异常行为的理由。

科学家伸了两根手指进生殖裂里面。人鱼剧烈地挣扎起来，科学家把它死死按住。人鱼不动了，紧紧闭上了眼睛。阴道里面温度很高，已经流出了很多润滑用的液体，为即将到来的一切做好了准备。

科学家解开了裤子，跨进浴缸里。

已经完全勃起的人类性器插入了人鱼的生殖裂。阴道很窄，很紧，科学家借着它分泌的润滑液体捅到深处。

“——”

人鱼张了张嘴，可能是喊了些什么，可能在尖叫，人类的听觉无法识别。

科学家只顾在窄窄的洞里进出。人鱼闭着眼睛，肩膀微微发抖，阴道因为紧张更加发紧。科学家摸了摸它的脸颊，也是凉凉的，然后又摸了摸它的鼻子。人鱼睁开了眼睛，沉默地盯着科学家看。接下来的时间里，人鱼只是默默承受着科学家给他的性。


	2. Observation

年假的最后几天，科学家忙得不可开交。地下室的水池在科学家的催促下一周之内完工，接下来还要忙着配备好海水盐，各类设备，测试环境的稳定性。水池不大，人类大小的生物只能勉强获得足够的活动空间，科学家只是个普通的科学家，预算有限。水池边缘做了一个浅台，人坐在上面刚好可以把下半身浸在水里。池子周围装了坚固的护栏，门只有科学家的指纹能打开。

人鱼的手腕上被装上了一对特制的金属环，可以通过磁力牢牢固定在任何金属制的地方。科学家再次为人鱼注射了镇静剂，把昏睡的人鱼抱到地下的水池，小心翼翼地让人鱼靠在池边。人鱼还在睡着，胸口像人类一样上下起伏。人鱼的排卵期还未过去，生殖裂依然有着可见的红肿。科学家盯着那里看了一会儿。

人鱼尾部的伤口依旧暴露着，没有什么血，伤口内部被冷水冲刷着，呈现一种惨白的颜色。科学家往水池里添了些抗生素。

科学家离开的时候没有忘记锁死护栏，也仔细锁死了通往地下室的大门。

年假后的第一天，科学家去同城的另一个高校参加研讨会。科学家在会上发表了二十分钟的讲话，主题是如何进一步推广动物实验中的人道主义，全场掌声雷动。

会议结束时天色已经暗了，科学家拒绝了同事的晚餐邀请，匆匆回到家中。科学家迫不及待地来到地下室，手上拎着一桶新鲜的海鱼。

科学家打开护栏的时候，人鱼正在水池里游泳。看到人鱼正在积极适应新环境，科学家心里充满欢喜。人鱼发现了动静，浮上了水面。人鱼悬在水面正中，看看科学家，看看科学家手上的塑料桶，脸上一如既往地没什么表情。科学家把桶中的鱼倒在池边的浅台上。人鱼犹豫了一会儿，还是缓缓游了过来。

人鱼上半身趴在浅台上，小心翼翼地伸手捉走一条鱼，吞进喉咙。然后又捉了一条。似乎是确认了食物没有危险，人鱼的进食速度逐渐变快，不一会儿就吞掉了大半的鱼。科学家注意到人鱼的食量比几天前有明显增加。科学家很高兴。

趁着人鱼进食的时间，科学家小心地踏入了水池，一点点靠近人鱼。池水弄湿了裤脚，科学家一点没有在意。人鱼抬头看了他一眼，继续抓起鱼往喉咙里吞。科学家放低身子，跪在人鱼身旁，看着人鱼进食时喉咙上下起伏。

人鱼伸手去抓最后一条鱼，科学家按住了它的手。人鱼疑惑又警惕地看了他一眼，科学家启动了手铐的机关。借着磁力，科学家把人鱼的整个身体拉上了浅台。人鱼不知道发生了什么，拍打尾巴想要挣脱。科学家把人鱼的手腕固定在池边的金属条上。人鱼被用坐姿锁在池边，上半身露出水面，双臂大大地展开，被手铐的磁力牢牢地固定在两侧。人鱼挣扎着，扭动着肩膀拍打着尾巴，但是磁力非常牢固。科学家跨到人鱼身上，双腿夹住人鱼滑溜溜的尾巴。人鱼不再动了，只是看着科学家。没有表现出攻击的意思。

科学家以前不是性欲丰富的人，但现在他已经完全硬了。他骑着人鱼富有弹性的尾巴，掏出了自己的性器。依旧处于排卵期的生殖裂为他湿润地打开。

紧致的阴道内部夹着性器，一圈圈的环状皱褶挤压着阴茎的竿部，科学家发出一声满足的声音。阴道深处，环状皱褶变成了厚厚的凸起的褶层，科学家猜测这种结构是为了保护阴道和子宫不进水感染。但科学家此刻一点不在乎它们原本的作用，重要的是每次挺入的时候它们都能甜美地撞击到头部。科学家用力顶入，顶穿了一层皱褶，人鱼的尾巴颤了一下，流了更多的水。顶穿的皱褶紧紧吸着前端，科学家小幅度地挺动，捉弄着它。人鱼张开嘴巴，呼吸越来越急促，偶尔被撞到敏感的位置，控制不住地扭动着身体。科学家抓住了窍门，贴着皱褶又顶又蹭，人鱼被顶得浑身发抖，胯部无意识地抬起，紧紧贴着科学家的腹股沟，让科学家进得更深。科学家毫无顾忌地射在人鱼体内。

未能被吃掉的海鱼被性行为掀起的水浪推到池子深处。

人鱼的排卵期在此之后持续了两周。与人类不同，水生的人鱼通常每年只有一次排卵期，除非健康的雌性在排卵期未能受孕，偶尔会允许自己一年中来多个周期。

科学家每天下班回家后第一件事，就是给人鱼带去充足的食物，把人鱼引诱到岸边锁住，把阴茎插入它的生殖裂。人鱼在第一周之后就不再挣扎了，顺从地接受一切。

剩下的时间，科学家会顺着楼梯下到水池侧面，透过玻璃观察他的人鱼。

人鱼的尾部大约有人类双腿的1.5倍长，只需轻轻拍打便能产生强劲的动力，让人鱼在水中灵活地行动。科学家的人鱼喜欢从水面冲刺到水底，绕行一圈再游回水面。冲刺的时候会把手举过头顶，整个身体形成锥形减少阻力，放松地游泳的时候手臂便随意放在身体两侧。它每隔十五分钟需要浮上水面换气。人鱼身体上几乎没有毛发，几万年前祖先遗留下来的头发也几乎不见生长，总是保持着齐肩的长度。人鱼的头发是泛光的银色。

渔枪在尾巴上留下的伤痕愈合得很快，排卵期结束时已经几乎看不出痕迹。水生生物有着特殊的愈合机制，不会留下任何疤痕，皮肤和肌肉完美地再生，仿佛伤口不曾存在过。

多数时候人鱼表现得完全不在意水池外的科学家，自顾自地活动和休息。只有一天，人鱼沉到了池底，游到玻璃旁边，和科学家对视。人鱼在水中直立着，科学家能观察到不久前才被自己蹂躏过的生殖裂，还未能完全闭合。人鱼的脸上依旧没有什么明显的表情。科学家掏出性器对着水池自慰，精液射在玻璃上。人鱼沉下身子，好奇地摸了摸那块玻璃。这是排卵期结束前的最后一天。


	3. Hypothesis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章卡了好久，也不是特别满意，先放上来，回头再说……

连续一周，科学家每晚结束工作后登录了数据库，阅读关于人鱼的各种文献，直到天蒙蒙亮。科学家的本职并不是海洋生物学，此前对这一物种只有常识性的了解。有关人鱼的研究并不多，这种生物总是能巧妙地避开人类的视线，人们推测它们有着不同寻常的智力。文献只教给了科学家常识之外的有限知识，它们的大致身体结构，饮食结构，大致的迁徙路线。没有人发现过人鱼的繁殖地，只知道每年春夏之交，种群中多少会发现小人鱼的身影。有文献推测出人鱼的社会结构，说它们是高度依赖群体的生物。关于它们的语言人们一无所知，只是推测它们有着不输人类语言的复杂交流系统。只有极少数成功捕获人鱼的记录，而被捕的人鱼通常很快死亡，死因不明。没有任何关于长着雌性生殖器的雄性人鱼的记录。

科学家废寝忘食地阅读着，想起自家地下室的住客，觉得自己幸运异常。文献中人鱼的影像资料里，没有一条比自己遇到的这条个体更美丽。当晚睡觉前科学家仔细检查了地下室的大门，反复确认门已经锁死，才满足地回卧室入睡。

人鱼的排卵期结束了，科学家觉得自己对人鱼的欲望也奇怪地有所缓解。

科学家依旧每天给人鱼带去新鲜的食物，有时在市场上看到活鱼，也会买来放在水池里。有几次科学家错买了活的淡水鱼，人鱼不怎么爱吃。人鱼的爪被仔细修剪过，失去了原本的作用，捕猎的时候略显笨拙。人鱼很爱干净，吃不完的猎物会抓起来扔到岸边。

每隔几天，科学家依旧会在人鱼进食结束后把它拖上浅台。人鱼由着他摆弄，抓住双手自由的最后一秒多吞下一条鱼。

科学家把人鱼的双手举过头顶，把一对手环固定在池边。人鱼仰躺在浅台上，被迫展示着自己的身体。科学家忍不住触摸眼前的美丽生物，人鱼的视线一直追着科学家的手。科学家摸过人鱼的手臂，腋下，光滑的皮肤表面只有一层黏膜，让人有一种抓不住的错觉。人鱼的胸部有着适量的肌肉，手指按下去还会弹起来。胸部顶端是掩藏着乳头的两条小缝，周围也是弹性十足。对雄性来说，不过是进化中遗留下来的无用器官。但只要给足刺激——手指在裂缝周围揉捏，挤压，甚至直接伸进缝隙——小小的乳头依旧会冒出头来，在空气中颤抖。覆盖乳头的皮肤很薄，因此乳头显现出好看的粉红色。人鱼盯着科学家的手在自己胸前摆弄，看着自己胸部的小缝在刺激下逐渐打开，乳尖探出头来。雄性人鱼不熟悉这里的身体构造，眼中满是好奇。科学家用手指捏住乳尖，脆弱的部位受到刺激，人鱼缩了缩身子。

科学家摸了摸人鱼的脸颊，手指插进它的发丝中间。人鱼的毛发上也有着一层黏液，在咸水中也能保持顺滑。科学家忍不住亲了亲人鱼的额头，凉凉的。人鱼不理解这些动作的含义，只是默默观察着。

科学家决定花些时间仔细探索一下人鱼的身体。人鱼的上半身结构与人类非常接近，只不过腹侧的肌肉要明显发达一些。他的人鱼不胖不瘦，有弹性的皮肤之下包裹着适量的肌肉，在人类的触觉下仿佛能隐约窥见内部构造。人鱼被他摸得有些痒，肌肉不自觉地绷起来，科学家能感觉到肉体的触感在自己掌下陡然变化。科学家咽了咽口水。

人鱼的腹部与尾部的交接处能摸到一个明显的过渡。虽然皮肤是逐渐从腹部过渡到尾部的灰色，但是手指压上去便能发现皮肤之下，与人类似的腹直肌在肚脐下方的某个位置结束，属于鲸类的斜肌包裹了身体的整个正面。科学家的手在交界处徘徊许久，人鱼的尾尖一直在轻轻地抖。

从外观上看，人鱼的生殖裂有科学家的手指那么长，分开外层的唇状结构便能看到内部的小洞。人鱼的外生殖器结构很简单，只有一层唇保护着通道，有一股奇妙的暴露感。科学家不知道这是普通的构造，还是这条个体特有的现象。

“——”

敏感的地方被人剥开，人鱼扭了下身子。科学家注意到人鱼对这一部位的触碰反应很大，手指在洞口摸索便能换来一阵喘息。科学家还注意到人鱼自己也在盯着被触碰的部位看，也许是出于警惕，也许只是单纯的好奇。

科学家把手指伸进洞里。人鱼绷紧了身子。

洞里不像之前一样汁水四溢，但依旧潮湿。科学家仔细地探索着。人鱼没有没有被如此彻底的摸过，看起来很紧张。手指蹭过甬道里的每一寸。有时指甲不小心刮到，人鱼的尾巴会大幅度地挺起来。一股液体从深处涌了出来，弄湿了手指。环状皱褶即将变厚的那个位置总是让人鱼给出很大的反应，科学家在那个位置徘徊许久。

“——、———”

科学家能听到人鱼逐渐粗重的呼吸，能看到人鱼一起一伏的胸部，能感受到内部反射性地挤压他的手指。分泌出的液体越来越多了，手指和内壁之间滑滑的。

“——”

人鱼的腰挺了起来，浑身都绷紧了，然后又突然放松下来。科学家看着这一系列的动作，心跳加速。

科学家在人鱼的身体里花了很长时间，人鱼被反复捉弄多次，直到最后再也承受不住了，科学家才把它放开。


	4. Experiment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一部分也不是很满意orz总觉得遣词造句有很大问题……

科学家找了个借口，从实验室借来了一台近红外光谱设备。填写外借表格的时候十分谨慎，确保没有人会怀疑它的真正用途。

这种设备被用来记录脑部活动。红光照进去再反射出来，能从差值计算出大脑是否被激活。其实希望能够借用实验室里更精确的核磁，但核磁机器太大，科学家没法解释人鱼的来历，不能把它带到实验室。科学家需要用它来验证某一项假设。他已经观察到了诸多现象，但只有借助设备才能得到证明。

科学家想起人鱼在他身下扭动身体的样子，有些紧张。

便携式的近红外设备一个背包就能装下，科学家把设备带到地下室，和今天的食物一起。

人鱼注意到了陌生的物品，谨慎地浮上水面。科学家耐心地等待人鱼进食完毕，摸了摸人鱼的脑袋。人鱼吞下了最后一条鲜鱼，看着科学家放在水池边的陌生背包，往后缩了缩。科学家握住了人鱼的手臂。人鱼看了看他，尾巴在池水里摆来摆去，但最终没有逃开。

为了保险起见，科学家还是锁上了人鱼的手环。

近红外长得像一顶帽子，或者是薄薄的头盔，许多电子元件覆盖在有弹性的布料上。科学家先把它扣在自己头上，向面前的生物展示物品没有威胁。然后科学家托着设备靠近，把设备戴在它头部。人鱼看起来非常紧张，浑身绷着一动不动，眼睛紧紧闭着。科学家安抚地摸摸它的脸。人鱼最近逐渐懂得了这些动作的含义，慢慢放松了下来。科学家把设备连接好，让仪器开始记录数据。

科学家吻上了人鱼的嘴唇。人鱼的唇很薄，凉凉的，非常湿润。人鱼明显还不习惯这种接触，畏畏缩缩的。人鱼的牙齿比较尖，舌头也很灵活，但是还没有学会配合接吻，只是被动地承受着。

对于科学家的许多动作，人鱼已经学会了其中意义。科学家摸遍人鱼的身体，人鱼看起来明白这些触碰的目的，体温也渐渐升高。人鱼闭上了眼睛。

“……”

人鱼的生殖裂在抚摸之下起了反应，微微张开。科学家把身子贴过去，解开拉链。性器前端在裂缝边缘磨蹭许久，人鱼被逗弄得焦急难耐，轻轻拍打着尾巴催促。性器在体液的润滑下长驱直入。科学家仔细地顶弄着皮褶附近最让人鱼反应激烈的部位，人鱼流了很多很多水，不停溢到生殖裂外面。科学家反复顶到合适的位置时人鱼的尾巴会整条绷起来，内部的肌肉不断收缩，好像在主动往科学家的性器上撞。科学家在一波波快乐里头晕目眩。

人鱼一直半张着嘴，科学家想象那张嘴里正不断发出美丽动人的声音，只是频率远远高过了他的听力范围。

不得不承认，匆忙采集的数据非常杂乱。人鱼的脑部分区与人类并不完全相同，供血模式也有细微区别，数据处理的模型不能很好地套用。况且采集过程伴随着激烈的运动，数据里有不少噪音。如果工作中采集到了这种数据，科学家大概会直接放弃不用。但他却对这份数据如获至宝，仔细地备份多次。

程序跑得计算机嗡嗡地响，淹没了墙上钟表的滴答声。已经是深夜了，科学家的书房里只有显示器屏幕冷冰冰地亮着。

简单的数据降噪，之后程序便被要求输出图像。由于只有原始数据，缺乏任何的时间或事件参数，只能进行最初步的分析，甚至无法用于统计。非常不专业的操作流程，但此时科学家并不关心这些。

程序不紧不慢地运行，为设备的每一个频道采集到的数据生成一张张图像。科学家等待着，期待着，心咚咚直跳。

弹窗冒了出来，程序运行完毕。科学家把所有图片在屏幕上排在一起，一条条表示血红蛋白含量的曲线在屏幕上上下浮动，代表着观测到的神经活动。

科学家动用了全部的知识，又加上许多推测技巧，从数据当中观察出规律。

前额叶某处的神经活动在某一时刻突然开始活跃，此后虽然有所反复，但一直保持在较为活跃的程度。图像上的曲线陡然升高，然后在上方来回波动。科学家屏住了呼吸。

临近末尾的几分钟里，前额叶的位置能观察到持续几十秒的高度活动。反复了数次。科学家盯着屏幕，逐渐意识到自己观察到的东西意味着什么，忍不住打了个寒战，浑身的血直往下涌。他深深吸了一口气。

这些神经活动代表的是性高潮。

他美丽的人鱼不仅在行为中感受到愉悦，并且能达到高潮。不止一次。

科学家心脏跳得厉害，腿也不停地抖，手指在桌面上反复地敲。科学家把这一段的图像看了一遍又一遍，一遍又一遍。

然后科学家冲到地下室，在水池边呆了一整晚。夜晚水池旁的照明很昏暗，有时只能看清人鱼的轮廓。流线型的影子依然那么好看。人鱼有几次游近科学家站的地方，身影逐渐清晰，眼里好像带着光。人鱼见科学家一动不动地站在阴影里，只能疑惑地游走，做自己的事情去了。

望着人鱼游动的影子，科学家从未如此感谢过自己的专业。任何人站在他的位置都能够欣赏到美丽的外表，但只有他，只有他有能力窥见如此神秘的生命的所有思维，这个充满谜团的生物在他面前无所遁藏，没有任何隐私。无需交流，他便能阅读它的内心世界，而这些都将成为他的秘密，不会与任何人分享的私密记忆，他机密缠身，而它却前所未有地赤裸。 

在科学家的脑海里，他和这条美丽的生物之间有什么不一样了。


End file.
